In conventional printing processes, requiring security measures, a pattern color space having specialty imaging characteristics have been utilized to provide the security measures and prevent counterfeiting of printed materials.
In addition, in conventional printing processes, a pattern color space has been utilized, in part on variable data, such as printing logos, serial numbers, seat locations, or other types of unique identifying information on printed materials.
In security applications, it is desirable to add information to a document that prevents or hinders alterations and counterfeiting. These security elements may conflict with the overall aesthetics of the document.
Specialty imaging has been used, conventionally, in printed materials to provide fraud protection and anti-counterfeiting measures. Some examples are in prescriptions, contracts, documents, coupons, and tickets. Typically, several specialty imaging techniques are used at various positions in a document. However, specialty imaging text techniques take up space in the document.
One example of a conventional specialty imaging technique restricts designers to use rectangular areas for security elements of documents. This may be acceptable for locating security elements in headers, footers, or similar areas of documents. However, rectangular security elements may not be as “pleasing” in other document areas.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, typical specialty imaging techniques are implemented in document security elements that are restricted to rectangular areas. This is an example of current specialty imaging capabilities which provide static (i.e., non-dynamic) specialty imaging marks with respect to “design” freedom.
In FIG. 1, the rectangular footer provides a logo which incorporates a GlossMark™ text in the right of the rectangular area. Also, microtext lines, another type of a rectangular element, are included as part of the table delineation in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 2, GlossMark™ text is used in the rectangular area at the bottom, a Fluorescent text is used in the rectangular area in the top left, and a microtext line is in the center left portion of a parking permit. These elements are useful in the context of security, but lack aesthetic value.
Examples of conventional specialty imaging techniques are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,118,870; U.S. Pat. No. 8,896,886; U.S. Pat. No. 8,310,718; U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,241; U.S. Pat. No. 7,391,529; U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,128; Published US Patent Application Number 2007/0139680; Published US Patent Application Number 2007/0139681; Published US Patent Application Number 2009/0207433; Published US Patent Application Number 2009/0262400; Published US Patent Application Number 2010/0214595; Published US Patent Application Number 2010/0238513; Published US Patent Application Number 2011/00127331; Published US Patent Application Number 2011/0191670; Published US Patent Application Number 2011/0205569; Published US Patent Application Number 2012/0140290; and Published US Patent Application Number 2015/0271364.
The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 9,118,870 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 8,310,718 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 8,896,886 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,241 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 7,391,529 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,128 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2007/0139680 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2007/0139681 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2009/0207433 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2009/0262400 is hereby incorporated by reference.
The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2010/0214595 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2010/0238513 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2011/00127331 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2011/0191670 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2011/0205569 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2012/0140290 is hereby incorporated by reference. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2015/0271364 is hereby incorporated by reference.
In the various conventional gloss effect specialty imaging techniques identified above, the conventional gloss effect imaging methods, with a few exceptions when utilizing very high end print systems, do not necessarily work well with low gloss toners.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a gloss effect specialty imaging technique, which does not require high glossmarking materials, and still cannot be readily replicated by conventional copiers and/or scanner.